


Impecunioius

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re just going to leave them like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impecunioius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/8/13 - Impecunious

“We’re just going to leave them like that?”

“It’s not our place to provide for them. We’ve removed the threat.”

“Don’t they deserve some kind of … something? They are poverty stricken because of what that thing we just put in the slingshot did.”

“Did you see their faces? Really look at them? Or did you just turn away embarrassed that you don’t have to worry about where your next meal is coming from. They are not as impecunious as you might think. They have hope and belief that things will get better, and because of that, things will get better.”


End file.
